This invention relates to technology for removing unwanted metal from semiconductor wafers. More particularly, the invention pertains to wafer chucks used in metal etching modules to align, rotate and clamp the semiconductor wafer while etchant is applied. The modules used to perform the metal etch are typically edge bevel removal (EBR) modules specifically designed to perform the metal etch or integrated electrofill modules that are used to perform both metal deposition and etching.
Damascene processing is a method for forming metal lines on integrated circuits. It is often a preferred method because it requires fewer processing steps than other methods and offers a higher yield. In Damascene processing, as well as other integrated circuit manufacturing processes, the conductive routes on the surface of the circuit are generally formed out of a common metal, traditionally aluminum. Copper is a favored metal because of its higher conductivity and electromigration resistance when compared to aluminum, but copper presents special challenges because it readily diffuses into silicon oxide and reduces its electrical resistance at very low doping levels. During integrated circuit fabrication, conductive metal is needed on the active circuit region of the wafer, i.e., the main interior region on the front side, but is undesirable elsewhere. In a typical copper Damascene process, the formation of the desired conductive routes generally begins with a thin physical vapor deposition (PVD) of the metal, followed by a thicker electrofill layer (which is formed by electroplating). The PVD process is typically sputtering. In order to maximize the size of the wafer's useable area (sometimes referred to herein as the “active surface region”) and thereby maximize the number of integrated circuits produced per wafer), the electrofilled metal must be deposited to very near the edge of the semiconductor wafer. Thus, it is necessary to allow physical vapor deposition of the metal over the entire front side of the wafer. As a byproduct of this process step, PVD metal typically coats the front edge area outside the active circuit region, as well as the side edge, and to some degree, the backside. Electrofill of the metal is much easier to control, since the electroplating apparatus can be designed to exclude the electroplating solution from undesired areas such as the edge and backside of the wafer. One example of plating apparatus that constrains electroplating solution to the wafer active surface is the SABRE™ clamshell electroplating apparatus available from Novellus Systems, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/969,984, “CLAMSHELL APPARATUS FOR ELECTROCHEMICALLY TREATING SEMICONDUCTOR WAFERS,” naming E. Patton et al. as inventors, and filed Nov. 13, 1997, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
The PVD metal remaining on the wafer edge after electrofill is undesirable for various reasons. One reason is that PVD metal layers are thin and tend to flake off during subsequent handling, thus generating undesirable particles. This can be understood as follows. At the front side edge of the wafer, the wafer surface is beveled. Here the PVD layers are not only thin, but also unevenly deposited. Thus, they do not adhere well. Adhesion of subsequent dielectric layers onto such thin metal is also poor, thus introducing the possibility of even more particle generation. By contrast the PVD metal on the active interior region of the wafer is simply covered with thick, even electrofill metal and planarized by CMP down to the dielectric. This flat surface, which is mostly dielectric, is then covered with a barrier layer substance such as SiN that both adheres well to the dielectric and aids in the adhesion of subsequent layers. Another reason to remove the residual PVD metal layers in the wafer edge area is that the barrier layers underneath them are also thin and uneven, which may allow migration of the metal into the dielectric. This problem is especially important when the metal is copper.
To address these problems, semiconductor equipment may have to allow etching of the unwanted residual metal layers. Various difficulties will be encountered in designing a suitable etching system.
One such difficulty involves the design of wafer chucks that hold the semiconductor wafer during the metal etch. First, the system must align the wafer on chuck for rotation. Conventionally, such alignment is done by placing the wafer in a separate alignment module and then transporting it the chuck. Unfortunately, this approach involves a separate alignment step that can add expense and affect IC throughput. Further, the wafer chuck should not contact the wafer edges during the actual etching of unwanted metal from those regions. Otherwise, the viscous etchant would not be able flow over the side edge of the wafer unimpeded. Still further, the chuck should be able to clamp the wafer during high-speed rotation (e.g., greater than 750 rpm), such as is typically used in drying operations. The chuck must be made of materials that are resistant to the etching properties of the etchant. The chuck should also be designed to facilitate wetting and rinsing operations, and to allow unimpeded application of the etchant to the backside of the wafer.
For these reasons, an improved wafer chuck design is required for etching unwanted metal from semiconductor wafers.